


Tearing us Apart

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Negan leads Daryl to believe that the girl he loves is dead, completely breaking his spirit.





	Tearing us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Could you write a Daryl X reader where Negan lies and tells Daryl that he killed the reader and Daryl gets really upset but when he sees her again he cant believe his eyes.

You couldn’t believe how easy it had been for one person to break you and your entire group. How were you supposed to move forward after watching a man bash your friend’s brains in? And that just wasn’t enough for this man.

Negan was his name. Negan. That name would give you chills for the rest of your life. Once he was finished slaughtering your friend, Abraham, he took the time to observe all the looks of heartbreak on everyone’s faces, relishing in the cries and the way their bodies trembled with fear and agony.

He noticed you, holding onto your wounded boyfriend as he was bleeding profusely, his normally tan skin was now white as a ghost. Daryl Dixon, who was usually your superman, was now curled up next to you, shaking with rage the more Negan laughed.

He’d gathered enough strength to punch Negan in the face even though you’d tried to stop him. You wished you could say it ended there but it didn’t. You all lost Glenn as a result of Daryl’s sudden lack of judgement. And then Daryl was taken with Negan when all was said and done. Your heart was broken, losing two friends and the love of your life all in the same night.

Daryl had fought as hard as he could to keep Negan from taking him away from you. You had nail marks on your arm from Daryl trying to stay with you and one of Negan’s men, Dwight pulling him towards his van.

“No!” you’d screamed. Dwight had finally pushed you down to the ground, which forced you out of Daryl’s grip. He was shouting your name but your own sobs were drowning him out.

“He’s mine now,” you heard Negan say to Rick. Negan turned to you while Rick was blubbering and shaking on the ground, “I’ll take good care of him, Y/N. Don’t you worry, pretty lady.”

“Please don’t take him,” you wept, “Please I’m begging you.”

“Sorry, darlin’,” Negan said, patting your shoulder as he stood up, “Begging doesn’t work on me. Let’s head out!”

And just like that, Negan, his boys, and Daryl were gone. Maggie and Sasha continued to Hilltop and Rick took the rest of you back to Alexandria to get ready for Negan’s return in one week. You couldn’t care less if Negan took all your belongings. You just wanted to know if Daryl was okay.

Those first few days were unbearable. Once Daryl arrived in The Sanctuary and his wounds were treated, he was stripped and thrown into a dark room with the same overly cheery song playing over and over again on a speaker. At first, it kept him from sleeping but eventually he managed to find sleep. They barely fed him and when they did, he was given a sandwich with dog food. It barely had a taste but he still couldn’t stand it. Still, it was food and he was hungry.

But what about you? He couldn’t get the image of you completely broken, crying into the dirt as he was forced from your arms. He wanted his friends back, he wanted you back. He’d already made an escape attempt, which just led to him getting the shit kicked out of him.

And now Daryl was standing in Negan’s bedroom with him, having finally been given some clothes to wear even if they were filthy, stinking sweats. Negan was swinging his bat around, pacing back and forth going on and on about how compassionate he was and he was a “stand-up guy” and all that.

“Hey,” Negan said, “You listening? Or are you a little distracted?”

“Probably distracted by that girl,” Dwight piped in, “His little girlfriend.”

“Figured,” Negan scoffed, “Let me save you some trouble, Daryl. You won’t have to be distracted by that girl anymore. I took care of that little problem.”

Daryl looked up, breaking his silence, “What do you mean?”

Negan smirked, “Don’t worry, Daryl. I made it quick.”

“You…” Daryl muttered, “You killed Y/N? Why? Why would you do that?”

“Thing is, you forced my hand, Daryl,” Negan said, “Couldn’t let you get away with the little stunt you pulled.”

“Wasn’t enough you killed Glenn?” Daryl snarled, “You had to kill Y/N too?”

“I thought the message would really sink in that way,” Negan chuckled, “Lucille wasn’t finished yet. It was a tie that needed to be severed, Daryl. There’ll be other women out there. Y/N ain’t the only pussy out there.”

Daryl bit his lip to keep himself from crying in front of Negan and Dwight. They’d already torn him apart, tortured him, beat him, and practically starved him. He couldn’t give them this satisfaction.

He wanted to kill him. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms so he wouldn’t do anything stupid again and get someone else killed. He made one bad decision and he was now paying for it and would pay for it the rest of his life. The last thing he wanted to do was cause someone else’s death.

Daryl could’ve figured out you were actually alive three days later when Negan came to Alexandria, but you and Rick had agreed that you would take a small group on a run to collect more things for Negan, not knowing that he would be showing up early. The idea was you would be back just in time for Negan’s actual arrival. Rick had eventually gone on a run of his own with Aaron, Rick arriving back home just a few days before you did.

And what a scene you came home to. Spencer and Olivia were dead, Aaron was beaten senseless, Eugene had been taken with Negan after he admitted it his him that made the bullet that Rosita used to attempt to kill Negan, only to hit his bat instead. Negan had cleaned you out completely, and Rick had finally broken free of his fear of Negan. He was ready to fight again.

“We need to go to Hilltop,” Rick declared, “We need to see Maggie and Sasha and get everyone in that community ready to fight with us. We’re taking him down.”

“And getting Daryl back,” you added, “And Eugene.”

“Right,” Rick agreed. You, Tara, Michonne, Carl, and Rosita went with Rick to Hilltop together and the very thought of getting Daryl back made your heart pound. Apparently, Daryl had been there when Negan came early to collect what he was “owed” and you hated yourself for missing that. You wanted to see him so badly, just to know that he was alright. Rick wouldn’t go into detail, knowing that you would get upset. But that just made you even more upset. It had to be bad enough that Rick didn’t want to say anything.

“We’re getting close,” Rick said.

“I hope Maggie made it okay,” you replied, “That her baby’s okay. She’s already lost so much.”

“Me too,” Michonne piped in, “I’m sure she is.”

They reached the front gates and you saw Maggie standing guard. From what you could see, she looked so much better than she had that night. It gave you a little more hope that she was okay. 

As Maggie saw you and hurriedly climbed down the fence, the gates opened with a loud creak. She was waiting on the other side, immediately hugging Rick tightly.

“I’m okay,” she said, “The baby’s okay. All of us.”

There was a hint of doubt for Daryl when Negan claimed to have killed you. But when he joined Negan in Alexandria and you weren’t there, he knew it had to be true. If Negan hadn’t forbad Rick from talking Daryl, he would’ve asked him what the hell happened and where you’d been buried so he could say his proper good-byes. Not that Negan would give him that chance anyway.

The days were still rough but Daryl had learned to roll with it, stay quiet and not draw attention to himself. But he still had some bad days and needed his “time-outs” as Negan had called them in the same dark, musty room.

But this time, he wasn’t there for very long. He was sitting there for maybe ten minutes when a note slid under the door that told him to go now. Negan was gone already so maybe it was possible Daryl could make an escape this time.

Then again, he had help this time. Jesus, from the Hilltop community had helped him escape and brought him home. He was given some brand new clothes, a bath, and a hot meal. He’d gotten lucky this time but that didn’t change the fact that you were gone and he would never see you again. What was left to do now?

Daryl was buttoning up his shirt the next morning when he heard the gate open outside. Daryl came out as Jesus came to meet him. Daryl frowned, “Is it…?”

“Negan?” Jesus said, “Doubt it. Don’t worry, we’ll keep you hidden if he does show up here. Come on, let’s go see who it is.”

Daryl walked a few steps ahead of Jesus, rounding the corner to see his best friend hugging Maggie. But the second person to catch his eye took his breath away.

You didn’t notice him right away until you realized Rick’s attention had switched from Maggie to Jesus. You turned to see Daryl standing in front of Jesus and a cry escaped from your lips.

“Daryl!” you exclaimed. You started running as fast as you could towards him. He was so speechless, he couldn’t move a muscle except to open his arms to you. It was then that Daryl finally let it all out, sobbing as you jumped into his arms and kissed him over and over. He held you tightly, his head buried in your chest.

“Y/N,” he whimpered, “You’re alive! You’re alive!”

“I’m alive?” you said as Daryl set you down on the ground, “What’re you talking about?”

“Negan, he-he told me that he killed you,” Daryl explained, “I thought you were dead. I just…I can’t fuckin’ believe this.”

“I’m here,” you said, wiping the tears off your cheeks and his. Your fingers grazed the bruising under his eye and you pressed your lips to his, “What did they do to you?”

“Don’t matter,” he replied, wrapping his arms around your waist, “I’m okay now, Y/N.”

You threw your arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt with your tears, “I’m staying here with you. I don’t wanna be separated from you ever again.”

Daryl rubbed your back as Rick and the others came towards him. They waited patiently, knowing that nothing would ever tear him away from you again. He kissed the top of your head, “Never gonna happen, Y/N. Never again.”


End file.
